new ship on the chart
by Raknoth
Summary: as the empire begins a new base on the out skirts of the galaxy, a new ship appears on the radar. first in series.
1. Chapter 1

The air was filled with the tremble of boots and sounds of soldiers franticly trying the finish the bunkers in time before the ships managed to make its way to the system.

They first sighted the ship two weeks on long range telemetry. At the time all they knew was that is incredibly long and narrow, with a lot of life signs. So they hailed the ship knowing full well the only other outcome. They got no reply, or so they thought. The ship then altered course and began to make it's way to the planet. That was two days ago.

_Shape of Mysterious Ship on radar_

The air slowly began to thicken and the plants and jungles slowly, then with growing haste began to grow out of control. The first signs. Then yesterday millions of smaller life signs began to suddenly appear on a nearby moon and started on their way to the planet as well.

"What? Why didn't they long range scopes pick it up before now?"

" I don't know,Sir my only guess is that it took this long for computer to analyse them as a threat,Sir"

"well I better got inform the commander."

The commander wasn't the strictest out of the, well...commanders, his motto was "as long you do the job properly you can pretty much anything you like...within reason." but he had a certain area of authority about him that commanded authority, what ever he says you do it and you finish before you realise you've been told to do it.(if he ordered you to jump of a two hundred storey building you'd only realise you've done when you were half way down!)

As the Sargent walked up the stairs to the commanders room he tried to think of every possible outcome of telling him there was only an hour before the enemy arrived and the bunkers wouldn't be ready by then.

As soon as he got to the door he heard " What is it Bronson?" bewildered he entered. The room was small, office as you walked in and a small makeshift bed in the corner and a small window. The commander was at the window resting on the window sill and peering out at the sky. He looked surprisingly like a a bored child."how did you know it was me sir?"

"you're the only person who ever actually comes to me in person everyone else just sends a message." then he turned round "anyway you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"umm...well...urgh..."

"what is it you sound like you're trying to strangle a cat!"

"the radar just spotted multiple life signs approaching from the moon sir"

"how _multiple_?"

"the scan said seven hundred and twenty nine..."

"well that's nothing to worry..."

"...thousand four hundred and twenty six."

seven hundred and twenty nine thousand four hundred and twenty...six" as fell fell backwards into a chair. I don't even think we have that much ammunition! When will they get here?"

"in approximately 57 minutes sir"

"have everyone get to the bunkers we'll have to stop digging further into the ground just have the tech priests seal of all unfinished tunnels and begin plan alpha-2! Immediately"

"where will you be sir?"

"going to the tunnels!" he the commander shouted as he was already half way across the hall.


	2. zero hour arrives

Bronson ran down the stairs after the commander roaring commands as he ran to the bases floor, out the blast doors and ran for almost an hour before he got to the bunker. As he got within visual range of the bunker the sky darkened he turned and looked up at the ever darkening sky and saw what the advancing things were. Spore mines! The invaders were Tyranids! He turned and sprinted shouting for them to close the doors when he was a few yards away, jumping through the closing doors and losing a boot in the process, and almost losing his leg. The commander walked over to him and clipped him on the side of his head. "What in the name of the emperor do you think you were doing!!"

"Sir you don't understand"

"understand what? My god you're as pale as a sheet what is it?"

they aren't ships" he managed to get up before holding back tears "Sir, they're Tyranids!

They are aren't ships they're spore mines they forced us into a corner with the mines then the hive ship will get here and they'll kill us all!"

"not if I have anything to say about it!... Corporal send out a distress signal at once!"

"yes, sir!"

"come on Bronson we better get you to the barracks area." the commander said as he helped the weeping soldier to his feet.

* * *

"This is commander Nestus of the 4th Blood Raven fleet we heard your distress signal whats happening down there?"

The commander was now sitting in his chair in the Control Room.

"Tyranids the radar couldn't identify them in time and we had to pull our forces back to bunkers but they're only half finished so we've set up auto-turrets collapsed all tunnels except the ones leading to the mess hall that's where we'll make our stand we hope that the turrets will kill enough of them on there way there to make a difference we have enough food and water for several years but it's ammunition I'm worried about we'll probably last a week before having to resort giving everyone a sword. When can you get here?"

"roughly two days I hope your plan succeeds Nestus out!"

he walked down the halls trying to think of some way of keeping the 'nids out of the base all together hopefully making it even more difficult for them. The only way to do that would be to block every tunnel but that would mean no where to retreat to and they wouldn't know where the 'nids would come from having an open tunnel would hopefully force them through that door only two or three at a time.

As he walked he suddenly found that he had stopped out side Bronson's quarters. He decided to check up him. He knocked twice waiting three seconds then entered. He found Bronson sitting in a corner no longer crying but he was still very shaken. "how are doing?"

"better"

"good"

"did anyone answer the distress beacon?"

"Yes the Blood Ravens are on there way worst case scenario we can't defeat the Tyranid fleet and we get teleported up to the ship and we get of this god forsaken rock."

I didn't know they could teleport us up without a beacon."

"they can if they know where we are but its only short range technology so they'll have to be in orbit but only for a few seconds."

at that point the drumming of thousands of exploding spore mines shook the entire planet.


End file.
